Dark Alliance
His father dead and his criminal syndicate in a shambles, Nikolai Boromov and his allies turn to the up and coming Cabrerra organization – which has Colin Neidermeyer as its public liaison – to consider a merger… Conference Room A brightly lit room with slit windows overlooking the city of Shadowheart. Taking up most of the room is an oval mahogany table surrounded by a dozen black leather chairs. Holographic emitters mounted on the ceiling are aimed at the center of the table. A stylized C gleams in steel on one wall. Guards stand on either side of the door. Nikolai arrives from Penthouse Level . Nikolai has arrived. Denson arrives from Penthouse Level . Denson has arrived. Tkagorth arrives from Penthouse Level . Tkagorth has arrived. Falkenberg arrives from Penthouse Level . Falkenberg has arrived. Nikolai says, "Comrade Neidermeyer, I presume." Thump. Thump. Thump. Falkenberg enters the room, his peg leg thumping on the ground. Tkagorth clomps in after Falkenberg, looking rather grumpy. Denson sidles in silence, the only sounds coming from him being the soft rattle of slugger ammo against his utitlity belt. Neidermeyer stands at the table, setting his datapad down and nodding slowly. A smile creeps across his face, grim and wicked. "Nikolai Boromov. The new...head...of the Boromov Syndicate." He arches his eyebrows, then gestures to the others. "Who are your friends?" Nikolai says, "Captain Falkenberg, and some of his crew mates. Agent Denson, and Tkagorth." Tkagorth grunts, "Basherer Tkagorth." he corrects Nikolai. Falkenberg inclines his head to Niedermeyer. He slings his plasma rifle onto his back. Neidermeyer turns toward Falkenberg, eyes narrowing. "So *this* is the famous troublemaker. You've gone on to such great things since that botched attempt to infiltrate this building with your tiny Nemoni allies." Soft rattles and tinging sounds accompany Denson as he takes up a militarily correct at-ease postion slightly behind and to the left of Nikolai and his Captain, hands hooked into his belt, near to the stun gun. "A consequence of taking the Nemoni at their word regarding their skill," Falkenberg says coolly. "And my reputation as a "troublemaker" is quite overstated. The Nalls have made far more of me than should be, and the press has eaten it up." Neidermeyer chuckles. "Oh, now, Johnny - can I call ya Johnny? Great - Johnny: Don't sell the Nemoni short. Well, shorter than they are already." He winks. "These little imps made it a long way in. Hell, some even survived to get into our data entry room. Sheeeezat, you shoulda heard the lil' prisoners screaming when we took the tweezers to em." Falkenberg grunts and looks uncomfortable. He opens his mouth, but seems to think better of speaking, and defers to Nikolai. His mouth closes. Tkagorth glares at Neidermeyer fo a long moment, he grumbles something in Zantra. Nikolai says, "Vell then, Comrade Neidermeyer. Perhaps ve can get to the subject of business." Neidermeyer looks toward Tkagorth, giving the Zangali an appraising glance. "Hey, suitcase, don't give me the stinkeye." Neidermeyer settles back into his chair, then points at the chairs across from him at the table. "Make yourselves comfortable. The booby traps *should* be disarmed." Tkagorth cracks his knuckles and glares at Neidermeyer. He doesn't speak though. Nikolai looks back at Tkagorth, and to Neidermeyer. "If he gives you trouble, feel free to shoot heem." Nikolai then takes a seat. Falkenberg glances up at the Zangali. He holds out one hand, palm downward, behind him. He moves to take a seat, thumping all the way. Neidermeyer chuckles at Nikolai's comment. "Well, around here, son, we do things a little differently. I don't like the way someone looks at me, I just take their eyeballs and feed 'em to the rats." Nikolai says, "Very nice, and creative, comrade. However, he's already had his varning." Denson silently moves to stand behind his captain, hands clasping behind his back, his coat billowing open to reveal the rifle strapped to its inside. His face is carefully void of any expression, his eyes staring at a point somewhere behind and to the left of Neidermeyer. Tkagorth grunts and then goes to looking at a wall. Neidermeyer shrugs, feigning a pout. "How unfortunate." He sighs. "C'est la vista and all that crap." He waves a hand, chuckles, then says, "So, you boys have had a falling out with the galaxy, and you need help. Well, you came to the right place." Falkenberg looks at the Zangali again, a warning in his look. He looks back to Neidermeyer and Nikolai. Nikolai nods. "I believe there is much ve have in common, Comrade Neidermeyer. And much to offer von another." Falkenberg folds his hands in front of him and listens intently. He glances around the room every so often. Neidermeyer shrugs. "I certainly agree with the latter, Nicky. Nicky's okay, right? Great. Nicky. Anyway...yes, I think our organizations together would be stronger than they are apart. We complement each other nicely." Nikolai nods, with a grin. "At least ve both have a common goal. That in itself should be sufficient. Vhat do you propose?" Tkagorth studies Neidermeyer's desk quietly. Neidermeyer rests a hand on the table next to his datapad. "Well, an arrangement of brains and brawn." A slight smile dances across his face. "I don't think we need to rehash current events to establish who's who in that equation. Boromov Technologies effectively becomes a subsidiary of Cabrerra Industries. We help keep you on solid financial footing and we handle public relations for you. You serve as muscle for us." Falkenberg grunts, but says nothing. Nikolai frowns a little at the rather thinly veiled insult...but, he lets it pass. For now. "Vhat particular type of muscle are you after, Comrade Neidermeyer?" Neidermeyer shrugs. "Local system protection, among other things. But we also have occasional...how shall I put this...covert operations that require the occasional application of blunt force." He glances toward Falkenberg. "Althought subtlety is sometimes rewarded." "I assure you, Mr. Neidermeyer, that we are capable of subtlety," Falkenberg says quietly. "Don't believe all you hear in the news." Neidermeyer chuckles, shaking his head. "Mr. Falkenberg, that I hear about it in the news at *all* indicates a marked lack of discretion. You're a glory hound, whose press has now come back to bite him on the ass - as well as the planet Ungstir, Lord Boromov, my own home system...you damn near got the Nall crawling up all our asses. If you'd walked in that door two weeks ago, you would not, I assure you, be walking out. I'd be handing your dead carcass over to those miserable scalebacks." Nikolai nods. "That could be arranged. The Boromov network is still in place, and vill continue to operate unaffected by current events. After ve implemented Boromov Escape Plan Alpha Three, all agents vere instructed to report to their division commanders who in turn reported directly to me. Subtlety is von of our abilities. Von does not operate a crime organization such as ours for nearly 6 generations, including under the nose of Fagin, vithout it. This incident vas...unfortunate, and unexpected. The Nalls have always been tricky to deal with." Neidermeyer nods, knitting his brow. "Well, I want it made clear right here and right freakin' now that it's hands off when you go up against the Nall. You back off. Boss Cabrerra doesn't want this planet turned to dust. Am I clear?" Falkenberg nods to Nikolai. "And I was a successful Guildmaster for Fagin long before I worked for the Boromov family," he says. "My career is not defined by these past few weeks. And the incident with the Nall was purely an accident. It was meant to be an attempt to intimidate shipping near Sanctuary, and backfired unexpectedly with the involvement of the Nall. But I, for one, have no desire to be involved with them further." Nikolai says, "The Nalls have scampered back to their little vorld after getting it out of their system. The true culprit behind this affair vas Richardson, who actually fired the first shot. Captain Richardson has...met his end, as a result. The Nalls vill no longer be a problem." Neidermeyer laughs at the mention of Fagin. "Oh, yes. Mr. Falkenberg, I know *all* about your experiences with Fagin. Boss Cabrerra has filled me in." His laughter fades, along with his smile, and then he just favors Falkenberg with a grim stare for a few moments before turning back to Nikolai. "Boromov Technologies gets 100 million credits and a new headquarters here on Tomin Kora as part of the merger." Nikolai says, "Plans are already in motion to deliver Richardson's body to the Nalls, to appease them further." Neidermeyer nods. "Well, I doubt they'll be happy getting a corpse. They seem to like killing people on live holovid." Falkenberg smiles back at Neidermeyer, but the smile does not touch his eyes. Tkagorth scratches the back of his head. Nikolai says, "That is true. But they vill at least have their trophy." Neidermeyer shrugs. "I suppose. Well, good riddance to him. Sounds like you've got the housekeeping in good shape, Nicky. That's excellent. Discipline is critical in any successful organization, I am sure you agree." Falkenberg grunts and moves his right leg unconsciously under the table. Denson glances over at Tkagorth briefly before focusing his gaze on that spot behind and slightly to the right of Neidermeyer's ear again. Nikolai looks towards Falkenberg's replacement leg, then to Neidermeyer. "I do indeed, and I practice it diligently." Neidermeyer nods. "So, Nicky, you in? Out? Boss needs an answer." Falkenberg leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand. Nikolai says, "I am in. Ve both get something from the deal, everyvon vins." Neidermeyer nods, then glances toward a framed portrait of the Tomin Nebula on the wall. "You heard it, Boss. He's in." Falkenberg mutters something about a circle. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs